<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oskar Schuster - Matilda by KathyIsWeird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582773">Oskar Schuster - Matilda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird'>KathyIsWeird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jane and Maura's Infinite Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rizzoli &amp; Isles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Rizzles, most of these are rizzles, some have no relationship, there's other scattered relationships but I'll post those in the titles when they come about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in 2014, I wrote a series based on Tumblr user-submitted songs. I am reworking those as a writing warmup. I'm editing and fixing up the stories, regardless of whether or not I still agree with the plot. Not all are romantic in a sense and most of them are AU. All of the stories have been written, I will not be taking any new prompts!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jane and Maura's Infinite Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oskar Schuster - Matilda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, uh, I think this will be fun. I've been meaning to rework this series for ages but never found the time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look, Jane! It’s snowing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane smiled at the little girl dancing under the pearlescent snowflakes. As a Boston native, Jane was well-read in the aggressive winters of the Northeast. Maura spent much of her youth locked in a boarding school in the middle of Europe. So, ever the gentleman, Jane suggested that she show her best friend what a Massachusettes winter was all about. The tiny blonde looked so cute in her pink puffy coat and purple snow boots. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maura danced and danced, throwing her arms out and spinning around, eventually falling into the snow pile behind her. Jane continued to spin until the school was a blur and her breakfast gurgled in her stomach. She threw herself down next to Maura and watched the clouds fly by in like powder sugar on her Ma’s cannoli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s the bell!” Jane grabbed the younger girl’s mittened hand and gave a light tug. When Maura refused to move, Jane looked at her curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an unexpected “Whoop!” Jane was pulled by the tiny blonde into the snow pile. She decided they could be late coming back - the substitute would never notice. They lay like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the tranquility of the empty playground. Finally, after their cheeks were red with the chill, Maura spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, can we grow up and live in the snow together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suppose we can. Why?” Jane still stared straight up into the winter sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel safe in the snow,” Maura admitted, slowly rising from the snow. “I also feel safe with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane just smiled as she stood up, “I think we can manage that. Do we get to have a snow dog too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so silly!” Maura laughed as she ran in the door. “Only if I can have a snow tortoise!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also reiterating: all of these stories have already been written - I will not be taking new prompts. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>